blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Doom Coalition 1 (audio anthology)
Doom Coalition 1 'is a full-cast audio anthology released by Big Finish Productions on 12 October 2015 and the first instalment of the Doom Coalition saga. It opened with ''The Eleven, concluded with The Satanic Mill and featured Paul McGann as the Eighth Doctor, Nicola Walker as Liv Chenka and Hattie Morahan as Helen Sinclair. Publisher's Summary 1.1 The Eleven by Matt Fitton The Eleven. A Time Lord whose previous personalities live on in his mind: arguing, plotting, jostling for supremacy... He is also Gallifrey's most dangerous criminal. And he has escaped. The Doctor is recalled to his homeworld to lead the hunt. As they search the Capitol's corridors of power, the Academy halls and the cells of the highest security penitentiary, Liv realises the worst monsters may be among the Doctor's own people. For inside his fractured mind, the Eleven has a plan. And its deadly consequences will extend through space and time... 1.2 The Red Lady by John Dorney An anomaly in time brings the Doctor and Liv to London in the 1960s, where they meet a young lady named Helen Sinclair - desperately trying to make a name for herself in the face of sexism and prejudice. Whilst the Doctor tried to uncover the secrets of a mysterious artefact, a far deadlier mystery awaits Liv and Helen in the collection of a recently deceased antiquarian. Because that's where they find the Red Lady. Because if you do, you might not like what you see. 1.3 The Galileo Trap by Marc Platt Helen Sinclair doesn't know what hit her. One moment she was trapped in a dead-end job in 1960s London, and now she is transported back to Renaissance Italy over three centuries before. Florence is a city in turmoil. A new plague stalks the streets. A ferocious behemoth rampages through the vineyards. And Galileo Galilei, celebrated scientist, astronomer and old friend of the Doctor, is imprisoned in his own villa for heresy. But why has Galileo summoned the Doctor? Who are the mysterious Fortuna and Cleaver? Why have they been sent to Earth? And what is Galileo's secret? Is it the last thing he saw before he went blind? 1.4 The Satanic Mill by Edward Collier The Satanic Mill - a vast Victorian factory floating in the deep of space. As the Doctor closes in on his quarry, long buried animosities come boiling to the surface on this ancient and powerful satellite, in a final confrontation that could have unimaginable consequences. And even that is only the beginning... Cast Main * The Doctor - Paul McGann * Liv Chenka - Nicola Walker * Helen Sinclair - Hattie Morahan * The Eleven - Mark Bonnar Supporting * Padrac - Robert Bathurst * Castellan - Ramon Tikaram * Lady Farina - Caroline Langrishe * Walter Pritchett - David Yelland * Galileo Galilei - John Woodvine * Virginia - Esther Hall * Paine - Matthew Cottle * The Seventh Doctor - Sylvester McCoy Stories Cover Gallery To be added Notes To be added External Links * Official ''Doom Coalition 1'' page on '''Big Finish Website